Apart of Me
by TwistedWhiskers
Summary: There will be some interesting twists and turns along the story, I want to keep it interesting, and I hope you like it  And yes there is  Mai and Naru "stuff" .
1. His Return

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt.

Just a little preview into my fanfiction I have never red the Manga, so sorry if some of my facts are wrong, but I loved the amazing anime series. Hope you like it and, give me some advice along the way.

* * *

Title: Apart of Me.

Chapter 1: His Return

* * *

_Remember back when they asked us what we wanted to do in ten years and some people would answer lawyers, doctor or astronauts, at that time I didn't know, it was a really hard time in my life, but I had no idea from that time I would be here, working at __Shibuya Psychic Research center__ with a narcissistic, tea loving boss, who I call Naru, but after working here for some time I not only find out that he is the famous, Oliver Davis and he has a twin brother named Eugene who pops up in my dreams every once and a while and helps me with stuff related to cases. When the police said they found Eugene dead, Naru left for almost a year, but before he left I told him I loved him and he asked me if I love him or his brother, and I haven't really talk to him since, until he decided to come back, and re-open SPR, and asked if I wanted my job back, I accepted at first but after I hung up, I immediately regretted it, but I just have to believe that I can work with him and have no romantic ties. I hope._

_

* * *

_

"Hey everyone, it's been so long since we have seen each other" I greeted the group. Ayako, Takigawa, Masako, John And Yasuhara. Obviously Naru and Lin weren't here yet, they should be arriving any moment now.

"Hello Naru, hello Lin" Masako greeted from behind me, I couldn't turn around yet, so I ran into the kitchen and made some tea right away, and as everyone was sitting down and catching up, I didn't really feel like talking so after I handed out tea for everyone, I just sat and listened.

"Yeah it was pretty awesome, touring around with the band, but I missed being with the group and getting in trouble and keeping Mai from getting in trouble" Everyone turned and looked at me and smiled, I giggled.

_Typical monk, I have missed him so much._

"So Mai, what have you been up to lately?" Monk asked me.

"Huh? Oh! Um not much really, I finished up school, and I have been working a lot, to pay for my apartment. Wow its really amazing how fast one year can go by, I missed you guys so much" I refused to look Naru in the eyes when I said that.

There was a long silence; no one knew what to say. Until I heard.

"Mai, can I talk to you in my office please" Naru asked

"Uh, yes of course" I swear I would hear a sigh from Masako.

"Its always her" I heard her whisper. I ignored it and followed Naru in his office. It was so dusty.

"Sorry Naru, I should have dusted in here before you got back, I'll do that right away" just as I turned to leave, he stopped me and said.

"Its no problem, you can do it later" _Of course I can._

"_But right now I really need to talk to you." _

"_Uh? Yeah sure, what's up, Naru?" I tried to seem convincing of the fact that he didn't rip my heart out a year ago._

"I want to apologize for what I said a year ago, it was mean, and you didn't deserve to be treated like that" I could here the regret in his voice.

"Honestly, Naru it was a year ago, I'm over it" _I really hope that was convincing._

"I don't believe you, you haven't said anything to me or even looked at me for that matter"

"Well I'm sorry if you don't believe me, you left and when you did you said something very hurtful"

"Remember when you said you don't believe in grudges, wouldn't this be a grudge"

"Yes, but I also don't believe in sweeping things under the rug like they were never there, I'm sorry Naru, but I am now your employee, and that's it" I just noticed that I was yelling, I started walking out of his office, but this time he didn't stop me. I didn't stop in the lobby, I walked straight outside. On my way out I heard.

"Mai, wait!"_ I turned around to see _Yasu running after me.

"You heard all that didn't you?" I asked him

"It's alright Mai, don't cry" I didn't even realize I was crying. He pulled me into a big hug.

I looked up where Naru's office was and I saw him staring at me. I nestled my face into Yasu's chest and he let go of the hug.

"Wanna get some ice cream, Mai?" He asked.

"Yes, I would love to." I smiled.


	2. Revelation

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt.

Just a little preview into my fanfiction I have never red the Manga, so sorry if some of my facts are wrong, but I loved the amazing anime series. Hope you like it and, give me some advice along the way.

* * *

Title: Apart Of Me

Chapter 2: Revelation

* * *

"Thank you Yasu, for cheering me up tonight, meant a lot to me" we were walking up to my door.

"Honestly, Mai, for a friend there is nothing I wouldn't do" He smiled. I pulled out my keys and unlocked my door, and I turned around and gave him a big hug, he returned it.

"Oyasuminasai Yasu" I walked into my apartment.

"Oyasuminasai Mai" I heard him whisper that from behind me, he muttered something else but I didn't hear it. I walked into my apartment, looked at the answering machine.

"You have three new messages" _Wow someone really wanted to get a hold of me._

"Message one. 'Mai,' _ugh I know that voice_.

'Please Mai, I really need to talk to you, please call me, Naru'

_Hmm? I wonder what that's about._

"Next message. 'Mai, I'm worried, your usually not out this late, please I need you to call me, Naru, your boss, remember?' _Ugh how can I forget when you keep reminding me._

"Next message." _Ugh forget it. _I deleted the message, knowing that it was probably going to be the same as the other ones. I walked straight to my room and flopped on my bed. _Well this was _definitely_ not how I pictured today, but I had a lot of fun talking with Yasu today he was filling me in on what he's been doing for the past year, I couldn't help being completely interested in everything he's planning, right now he's gathering up some money so he can go to Yale, he's already been accepted but he doesn't have the money to go yet that's why he's working at SPR._

I yawned, _Wow I am really tired. _I closed my eyes and a slowly fell asleep.

_

* * *

~Mai's dream~_

I could feel him here. He wants to tell me something.

"Hello Mai" there is that voice again, so similar, but only one can get in my dreams.

"Hello Gene" I tried to sound enthousiatic but I was less then pleased with his brother behavior.

"Haha, what did my brother do this time?" It was always so amazing to see him smile; I think I have seen Naru smile once.

"I don't really understand what was wrong with him, he asked to talk to me and then we ended up yelling at each other, so I left"

"Well that's my brother for you" He smiled.

"I suppose your right."

"Oh he wanted me to tell you that, he accepted a case while you were gone and he wanted everyone at SPR early" _Hmm, I wonder if that was his third message?_

"Hmm alright, oh wait! I didn't set my alarm. Do you mind telling me what time it is.?"

"It's about 3:30."

"Thanks Gene" I smiled not knowing what else to say.

"No problem now I should let you sleep, I'll return when its time for you to wake up" I smiled again like a complete idiot and then he disappeared into the fog.

I saw everything just disappear for a second and then I was in a house. I didn't recognize anything.

"Who are you" I turned around to see a little boy, with almost black hair, and he was still pretty far away from me but it almost looked like his eyes were glowing a bright blue, I blinked, and I see him right in front of me.

"I'm, uh, Mai Taniyama, and who might you be?" I tried not to be afraid, and I tried to be sweet.

"I'm…Minzhe" He seemed sweet.

"Its time to go, Mai" said Gene.

"Now? But what about him" I turned around to see that Minzhe was gone

"What was that about Gene?"

"You will find out in time Mai" _Figures he will tell me nothing._

~End of Dream~

* * *

I literally jumped out of bed when I saw the time. 6:30 am.

"Oh no, Naru's going to kill me" I put on something comfortable but still professional, and started putting together a bag for the trip, and ran out of my apartment. _Thankfully I don't live to far from SPR. _About a twenty-minute drive from where I live.

"Good morning everyone, sorry I'm late" I heard someone scoff, but I just ignored it and crawled to the back of the truck. After a couple minutes of driving I finally asked Monk where we were going.

"Actually I don't even know I just got a message saying that its going to be a good 2 hour drive there and the people want it to stay very confidential"

"Oh, alright" _I guess I can take a nap then. _I slowly fell into a deep sleep to Ayako and Monk fighting.

"Mai, Mai, wake up, we are here" I woke up to see Yasu in my face, I gasped.

"Jeeze you scared the crayola outta me"

"Crayola?" He smiled

"Don't mock me"

"Haha ok but it's time to go, and someone wants his tea" He put air quotes around 'someone,' I giggled and started getting out of the truck. Yasu gave me a hand out, and we walked towards the house, laughing and talking until I heard.

"Mai! Tea!" _Ugh of course._

"Coming right up Naru" I started running into the house to the base, but I stopped in the doorway.

"No way!" _This is it, it's the place in my dream._

"You've seen this place before haven't you, Mai" Masako asked.

" Yes I have, have you?" I asked her.

"Yes, I have last night"

I looked up to see where I saw the little boy in my dream.


	3. The Truth

Disclaimer I do not own Ghost Hunt, I just like to write about it.

* * *

Apart Of Me

Chapter 3: The Truth

* * *

I looked where I saw him in my dreams. He wasn't there.

"Mai, what are you looking at?" Asked Naru I turned around to see concern all over his face.

"Uh, nothing, which way is the base?" I asked. _Why didn't I tell him? What was stopping me?_

"Through those doors on the left, Lin should have finished setting up by now"

"Oh alright I'll start on your tea, boss"

"Masako, go with her, I need to talk to Yasu about something"

"Yes, of course Naru" Said Masako. _I wonder what that's all about?_ As Masako and I walked away I saw Naru and Yasu talking and walking outside.

"Hey Masako, do you know what they are talking about?"

"No Mai" _hmm, the mysterious ways of Oliver Davis. _As Masako and I arrived at the base, I noticed this place wasn't like our others; this place had everything we needed in one room including a kitchen so I can make tea for Naru. I walked around to get a feeling of the place, but I wasn't really paying attention and I ran smack into Lin.

"Oh sorry Lin, would you like some tea?" I gave him a big apologetic smile.

"No thanks"

"Alright just let me know if you need anything" I gave him another big smile and he walked to his desk and started typing. I went back to the kitchen and finished up the tea, and I heard Naru walk in. _Just on time._ I hand him his tea and see that Yasu is gone.

"Hey Naru?" He looked up at me with the beautiful blue eyes. _No Mai don't, he hurt you, remember?_

"Hm?"

"Where's Yasu?" I saw his expression completely change to hard and angry. He looked away.

"He will be back soon he's out running some errands for me"

"Oh ok" I went to my seat and waited for Naru to start, I looked around to see that Monk wasn't here. _Hmm where's Monk? _

"Sorry I'm late Naru, I couldn't help looking around" _Nice timing Monk._

"Fine, sit" He paused and looked around.

"Alright everyone's here your probably wondering why I have kept this case so confidential, well that was at request of the owner of this house, I knew when we walked in Masako and Mai felt something, so Monk you are going to go with them and wander around and see what you get and Mai take the temperatures along the way" He took a pause.

"Lin I want you to keep a close eye on the monitors, Ayako and John, I want you two to stay close to the base, everyone understand?"

Everyone mumbled a "Yes boss"

"Mai, before you go"

"Yes?"

"More tea" _Ugh I should have known._

After I finished the tea for Naru, Masako, Monk and I left to search the house; well it's more like a mansion. Masako and I weren't sensing much we had been through the entire house pretty much. _I hope we are almost done I am exhausted._

"Wow this place is huge, hey Monk?"

"Yes?" He seemed just as exhausted as me

"Have we been through the entire house yet?"

"Just one last room" We walked into the living room. I stopped in the middle of the room and looked around, I saw Masako trying to sense things from objects but getting nothing, and Monk was leaning on the wall half asleep. I turned my head back in front of me, and I heard.

"Don't let them hurt me, Mai I didn't do anything wrong" I couldn't see anything, but I was really cold. I gasped. Immediately Monk jumped up and pulled me out of the room, Masako was beside me, she looked just as frightened as I was. Suddenly as Masako and I were standing in the doorway we were pushed out and the door closed.

"Monk!" I screamed.

"Are you guys alright?" Ayako came running up behind us.

"Monk" I pointed towards the door. Ayako immediately pulled Masako and I away, stood in front of the door and started chanting, I couldn't quite here what she was saying, but her last two words were strong enough to open the door, we all ran towards the door, to find that Monk was finishing his magic.

"Took you guys long enough," He laughed, acting like nothing unusual happened. The rest of us sighed and started walking back to base.

* * *

When we got it was late in the evening, I didn't quite know what time it was, probably around 9 o'clock.

"Hey guys I'm going to go take a nap" Monk yawned and walked through a door to the bedrooms. I look around and saw everyone wasn't themselves, they were all a little off. Ayako was quiet and looked very deep in thought, John was sitting on the couch, twiddling his fingers, and Masako was just sitting and looking at her feet. Lin and Naru were looking at replays of what happened in the living room, but there was still no Yasu. _Hmm I thought he would have been back by now._ My thoughts were quickly interrupted.

"Mai?" I looked up and saw Naru looking at me. _Ugh let me guess more tea._

"Yes?"

"What happened in there?" _Wow he actually sounds concerned. It can't be Naru in there, can it?_

" Well I was looking around and then I heard 'Don't let them hurt me, Mai I didn't do anything wrong' and then everything happened so quickly"

"…" _Of course, no answer._

"Naru, are you going to tell us what is going on here?" I tried to sound strong, but I am so exhausted.

"Maybe you should get some sleep Mai" What_! How does he know?_

"I don't want to sleep, I want to know what's going on"

"Common Mai, I'll show you your room" He quickly stood up and brought me through different doors then the ones Monk went through.

"Mai, I can't revel anything yet, by the orders of the owners"

"But its just you and me, you can tell me, I can keep a secret"

"I know you can Mai, but it's the orders, now gets some rest you look absolutely exhausted"

"Fine" I crawled right into bed as Naru turned off the light.

"Oyasuminasai, Mai"

"Oyasuminasai Naru" I heard him whisper something else but I was to tired to comprehend what he said, and I drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

_Hmm I wonder what Naru said? _

"Hello Mai" I turned around and saw Gene just happy as ever.

"Hello Gene, how are you?"

"I'm very good, by the way Naru wanted me to tell you something"

"Oh? Was that what he said when I was falling asleep?"

"Yes"

"All right, what is it?"

"I love you, Mai Taniyama"

* * *

[Hope you guys like, I will have something to add by the weekend]


	4. Mai's Heart?

Disclaimer I do not own Ghost Hunt, I just like to write about it.

* * *

Apart of Me

Chapter 4: Mai's Heart?

* * *

I wasn't quite sure what to say, I was standing there completely blank. _Say something Mai._

"I'm, uh, not quite sure what to say, Gene"

"Well you have a couple minutes to find out, because it's about 5:30 now, well there" He paused and looked at me with a smile.

"I'll give you a couple minutes alone to figure out what you want to say" He turned around and walked into the distance._ I don't know what to say, I don't know what to do. I need help. Why now, why not earlier, when he was leaving, but he hurt me before he left. I don't know what to do._ My thoughts were immediately stopped by a voice I heard in the background of my dream.

"You will make the right decision Mai" I looked around and saw no one

"Who are you?"I asked. _What am I kidding, I never find out anything until after the dream._

"Listen to your heart Mai" I heard the voice fade away._ My heart, what does my heart say?_

"It's time to go Mai" I turned and saw Gene standing there, his expression was different though.

"Hey Gene before I go who was that, that was talking to me?"

"That was you, Mai" Huh. _Why does this stuff never make sense?_

"What?"

"You will figure it out, Mai" _Ugh of course._

"Have a good day Mai"

* * *

I slowly woke up this morning; I looked at the time, 10 o'clock, I went to the washroom and washed my face and looked in the mirror. _He loves me._ I couldn't make myself smile. I changed for another day of work and I walked out and saw that everyone was sleeping, except Lin.

"Good morning, Lin"

"Good morning, Mai"

"Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please Mai" _Huh? That's unusual, oh well it looks like he's been up all night._

I walked to the kitchen and started the tea as usual. I tried to keep it very quiet, so one would wake up.

"Here you go Lin"

"Thank you, Mai" I started to walk to the couch.

"Hey Mai?"

"Yes"

"Did Gene tell you?"_ HOW DID HE KNOW!_

"What?" I screamed, and remembered that everyone was sleeping, I quickly ran over to him.

"How did you know?"

"Naru told me before he went to sleep"_ Ugh I should have known._

"Well, yes he did tell me" I looked away to avoid his gaze.

"And what are you going to say to Naru?"

"Lin do you not remember the day you guys left for England, do you not remember what he said to me?" I just noticed I was yelling again, and I quieted down. He looked down.

"Yes, Mai I remember, but don't you think people deserve second chances?"

"Yes I do, but" I was interrupted by the door opening, and in came Yasu. _Oh no not now, I can't do it. _Lin turned back around to his computer and started typing something; I greeted Yasu with a big smile.

"Good morning, Yasu" He smiled at me.

"Good morning Mai, good morning Lin" I heard Lin mumbled something incoherent that Yasu probably didn't understand.

"So did anything interesting happen yesterday?" I saw Lin turn and look at me.

"Uh, well Monk got locked in a room, after pulling me and Masako out" I saw shock cross his face.

"Was everyone all right?"

"Yeah everyone was fine, just really exhausted after" Lin sighed and turned back to his computer.

_What's his problem? _I heard the guys room door open behind me, I held my breath for a second and turned around, it was only Monk.

"Good morning Monk, How was your sleep?"

"It was good, anything interesting happen in your dreams?" I opened my eyes wider then ever. I heard Lin's typing stop

"About the case by chance that might be able to help us?" _Oh, I thought he was talking about Naru._

"Uh about the case? No not that I can remember, sorry Monk"

"It's alright kiddo" He walked over, and put his hand on my head, and scuffled my hair; I smiled at him and fixed it.

"So Lin what's the plan today we are wasting daylight?"

"We are waiting for Naru to wake up, so he can give us the orders"

"Oh he should be out any minute now, just as I was leaving I heard him getting up" _Oh no, oh no, oh no. I don't know what to say to him._

'_Listen to your heart Mai_' [A/N: This was her recapping in her head, what the dream said]

I went to the couch and closed my eyes, and started to concentrate on my heart. I saw a lot of pain and suffering but I felt something hiding, I started searching for it. I found it. _I love you too Naru._

"Mai…Mai…Mai?" I opened my eyes and saw Yasu was right in front on my face.

"Whoa" I jumped a little, he laughed at me, and I started to stand up from the couch. _ Oh no he's awake, I can't talk, I can't move._

"Well now that you are back Mai, would you make me some tea"

"Mhm" I turned and started counting my steps to the kitchen, while I was making tea I heard Naru telling people orders. I walked out with the tea and looked around and everyone was gone except Naru, I'm not sure how he got rid of Lin but he was gone too. I handed him the tea, and smiled.

"Anything for me to do Naru"

"Yes Mai, only one thing though" He walked straight up to me, and when he stopped coming towards me.

"I want to know your answer, do you love me Mai?"

"Naru, you hurt me so much"

"I am so sorry Mai, for the pain I caused you, I know I can't take it back, but I would like to make it up to you" He pulled me into his arms and he leaned down, just as we were about to kiss and our lips were getting closer and I could feel the heat radiating off him, when I heard the door creek open.

"Sorry I must be interrupting something" I turned around.

"Yasu, wait!"

* * *

[A/N Hope you guys like it, sorry its a little short, i'll make it up over the weekend, have a good week everyone and please leave comments on what you thought of it, much appreciated :)]


	5. Jealousy

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt; I just like to write about it.

Just a little preview into my fanfiction I have never red the Manga, so sorry if some of my facts are wrong, but I loved the amazing anime series. Hope you like it and, give me some advice along the way.

* * *

Title: Apart Of Me

Chapter 5: Jealousy

* * *

_Oh no, there was pain all over his face_.

"Mai?" I turned around and saw Naru's face; he looked like he was in almost as much pain as Yasu.

"I'm sorry Naru"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes Naru I do love you"

"Are you sure cause by the looks of it you would have ran out behind him"

"Naru I love you, its just he looks really sad, he's my friend" I tried so hard to convince him. _ I love you so much Naru, I promise, but I love my friends to, I really hope you understand._

"I understand Mai" He leaned down and gave me a quick kiss and it was perfect time to because after he walked away, Monk walked in, and noticed I was quiet and smiled at me. _ How did he know? It's almost like he's __psychic. _I gave him a little glare, as he walked towards Naru with what looked to be like a note, of course his expression never changed after reading it.

"What does it say?" I started walking closer to him. He turned it so I could see it.

'Do not let them hurt me'

"Hmm I wonder who them is, is it us, because who ever this is doesn't seem afraid of me, what do you think Naru?"

"…" _No response, how typical Naru._

"Monk? How about you"

"Hey don't look at me I have no idea, someone hasn't told me anything about his case" I giggled, and looked at Naru. _Still nothing._ Masako came running into the room.

"Naru I think I found something, come with me"

* * *

We entered the room where Monk got stuck.

"Do you hear that?" she asked. I heard a weird whistling sound coming from a wall. That night Naru got Lin, Monk and John to break down the wall, once they got through it was late, and Naru made us look through once and if none of us got anything when we went in, we would get a good nights sleep. So Naru and Lin went back to base to get some equipment to set up in the new room. So I took the opportunity to talk to Yasu.

"Hey Yasu" I said it quietly so no one would hear me

"Yes, Mai" He didn't look at me.

"I am so sorry Yasu, you are such a good friend but I love him" He finally turned and looked at me, but it was with anger.

"Even after everything he has done to you" He was yelling now.

"Quiet down Yasu, have you ever thought maybe he had to do it, yes, what he said to me was quite harsh and then leaving me like he did, well he had to do that" my voice was stern, but not loud, but he didn't want to listen to me, and he walked away. _Ugh guys and their drama_ [A/N sorry I tried to my life out of it as much as possible but I failed]

I looked around but I didn't find anything I talked to everyone else, they said they were coming up blank, so after Lin finished with all the equipment, we went back to the base.

* * *

John and Monk yawned almost instantaneously. _Haha that was cute._

"I'm going to bed everyone, oyasuminasai" Monk said.

Shortly after mostly everyone followed after a while the only people left were Lin, Naru and myself. Naru walked up to Lin and whispered something in his ear and then Lin went to the boy's room, and then I noticed something. _Naru and I might actually be alone for once, without any interruptions._ Just as I was thinking this, he pulled me down on the couch with him. _Whoa I definitely didn't expect that._

"Hi" He smiled; it was amazing he looked so perfect.

"Hi Naru" I greeted him with a smile, and he positioned me perfectly and we he started kissing me, it was so perfect. He stopped for a second.

"I have been waiting to do this for a long time now, I love you, Mai"

"I love you too, Naru" We continued, for a while, but we were both really tired. We got up and he walked me to my door and he kissed me one last time, soft and smooth.

"I love you, Mai," he whispered.

"I love you too" I walked into my room still holding his hand; I let go and smiled, then closed the door slowly. _I love you so much Naru, I am so happy you chose me._ Masako and Ayako were fast asleep, so I went around the room quietly so I wouldn't wake them. I changed and crawled into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

"So by the reaction of my brother when I saw him, you said you loved him too."

"Yes I did" I wasn't really looking at him; I was looking into the distance.

"Mai?" I turned around.

"Yes, Gene" I smiled.

"You seem really happy"

"Thank you, I am, it just seems that it should have been like this from the beginning, and now I am rambling"

"Haha its alright, I am happy for you" he came over and gave me a big hug. _He kind of reminds of a big brother._

"Now its time for you to understand the case" he let go of the hug and all of a sudden he was gone and I was back at the entrance of the house, I saw Minzhe, and it looked like he was looking at me but it was behind me.

"Please don't let them hurt me" He was in front of me again and he was dragging me to the living room but where the guys had took out the wall, it was already gone and the room seem so huge and there were many different doors to different places, he took me through the blue-ish door, and it was dark.

"Hide" He pulled me under a table and stood out in the middle of the room, and someone walked in.

"Please don't hurt me" he got closer to Minzhe, I tried to get up and stop him but I couldn't move there was an invisible wall in front of me. I looked up and saw the man getting closer to Minzhe.

"Nooo" I screamed, but neither of them heard me. I saw something shiny in the hand of the man. _No I can't look_. I turned my head, and I heard Minzhe crying in pain. I opened my eyes and the man was dragging Minzhe away._ I can't watch this anymore._ But I was still there but I could move now, and I followed but he went to the room next door, and he just put Minzhe into a box and then there was a perfect square in the floor where he put the box in there. I closed my eyes and I was in front of Gene again. He started explaining why it happened.

"The man was working for his father, and he got screwed over and lost everything, so he thought that his employer should lose everything too, so he killed his family and Minzhe is very afraid of strangers but not you because you remind him of his mother, you actually do look a lot alike her to. The reason Naru told no one anything about this case is because the owners of the house has had many other visitors, and Psychic that were killed." I didn't know what to say, I didn't know what to do.

"So why won't Minzhe crossover?"

"He's afraid, of what might be there"

"So we have to convince him that it's alright"

"Not 'we', Mai, only you can do it"

"Oh, all right" I just noticed something after I said that. _Naru will never let me do that._

"No, my brother will never agree to it, he has open his heart up to you, he's not prepared to lose you now, and Mai?"

"Yes?"

"You have slept in"

"Oh no Naru's going to kill me" I started running into the distance.

"Thank you Gene"

* * *

I woke quickly, changed and ran into the living room and the only people there were Lin and Naru. I ran up to Naru and started telling him what had to happen. I got up to the part where what I had to do, and his eyes widened.

"No, not a chance, I can't agree to this" He pulled me into his arms.

"I can't lose you again Mai" He squeezed me.

"I understand that Naru, but Minzhe is so afraid he needs me" I looked up into his eyes and I saw consideration in his face.

"Let me think about it, for now we will go get Minzhe from the room and give him a proper burial, and John will do the ceremony for now me and Lin will go and get Minzhe. Please stay here Mai"

"Alright" He gave me a quick kiss and walked out the door, when Lin walked by, he gave a little smirk and kept going behind Naru.

_Hmm, Naru's away, I wonder if..? No he would be so mad, but then it would be over and done with and no one would get hurt. I might as well try._

I went to the middle of the room.

"Minzhe, are you here?"

* * *

Naru's POV [A/N this is the first time I have done this, so don't get too mad I will try and get Naru character as much as I can]

Lin and I walked into the room where Mai said Minzhe was. I got Monk to help with pulling up the floor. Once they got down there they pulled up the box.

"Takigawa and Lin take the box outside, John get ready for the ceremony, Ms. Hara" I turned and looked at her, and she looked completely out of it.

"Ms. Hara?" I ran over to her.

"Mai" She whispered quietly into my ear, and I ran to the base with Lin very close behind me.

_Please tell me she's not hurt, I need her, I can't lose her._

* * *

I told you guys I would make up for the shortness of chapter 4, so I hope you like it. Hope your having a good weekend.


	6. Family

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt; I just like to write about it.

Just a little preview into my fanfiction I have never red the Manga, so sorry if some of my facts are wrong, but I loved the amazing anime series. Hope you like it and, give me some advice along the way.

* * *

Title: Apart Of Me

Chapter 6: Family

* * *

~Mai's POV~

"Minzhe, are you here?"

"I'm here" I turned around and saw him, his eyes as blue as the ocean. I walked over to him softly and slowly.

"I know you are not my mother, I do not want to hurt you"

"There is no need to hurt me Minzhe, I just want to help you crossover" I was still moving forward.

"No!" I gasped, he screamed at me, and it made the room shake, I stopped.

"I know you're afraid, but I promise you nothing will hurt you over there"

"What about that man who came for me, I know you've seen everything from your friend"

"Have you talked to Gene?"

"No, he's scary"

"Minzhe, he wants to help you just as much as I do, please let me help you"

"Never!" The room was shaking again. _Please I need help I don't know how to help him._

"Please Minzhe stop your scaring people" I heard people come to the door and they couldn't get in, Minzhe locked the door, they were screaming my name.

"Please don't hurt my Mai" Naru said from behind the door. Minzhe stopped the shaking.

"Minzhe, please trust me" I started walking closer again.

"Please don't come closer" He fell to the ground crying.

"Minzhe, it will be alright, your mom and your dad are waiting for you to crossover they miss you so much"

"Mommy and daddy?"

"Yes Minzhe they miss you so much" I walked right up to him and went down on my knees and looked up at him.

"I want to help you Minzhe" I put out my hands, he was hesitating at first, but he held my hands, they were so cold.

"You have to let go Minzhe, close your eyes" He closed his eyes, and I closed mine. I felt he cold disappear and then I heard the door unlock. Naru came running through the door.

"Mai your alright" He ran down and hugged me.

"Naru, I did it, Minzhe is home" I turned and looked at his face

"Mai, never do that again, I can't lose you" We stood up and he hugged me again.

"He's right Mai we can't lose you, were a family" Monk said from behind Naru, and he joined in the hug. Along with John and Ayako, but Yasu and Masako did not.

"Were a family and we need to stick together, no matter what" John said.

_Awe I love you guys._

* * *

We stayed one more night, because of the lateness of the hour when Minzhe crossed over, so I made some more tea before everyone was heading to bed, but while the tea was boiling Naru joined me in the kitchen and asked me what I had said to Minzhe and I told him everything, and after I had poured the tea into cups, Naru stopped me and took me in his arms.

"Mai, please promise me you will never do that again" I smiled and looked up at him, and put my head on his chest.

"I promise" he let go of the hug and walked back in the main part of the room.

"I think," I whispered.

* * *

Everyone finished their tea and started going to bed and I started cleaning up, Naru stayed and helped.

"Thank you Naru for the help"

"Anything for you Mai" He walked me to my door again, and we stared in each other's eyes.

"I love you Mai" he kissed me quick and went to his room.

"I love you too, Naru" I said quickly and quietly.

I went into my room quickly and I was very quiet.

"How did you do it Mai?" Masako asked

"What do you mean?"

"How did you get Naru to fall in love with you"

"Well I don't know, I guess they fall just as easily as we do"

"Huh?"

"Haha I'll explain more tomorrow, I am so tired"

"Alright, and Mai?"

"Yes?"

"I really like being apart of this family" I smiled and crawled into bed.

"Oyasuminasai Masako" I fell asleep quickly, I used a lot of energy staying calm with Minzhe.

* * *

"Hello Mai"

"Hello Gene" I smiled.

"I am very proud of you today, Noll on the other hand is furious" He smiled. _Well of course that makes you happy._

"Really? You think I did well"

"Not well Mai, but it was perfect"

"Thank you"

"But do you know what you did"

"No?"

"Mai you used a very special type of ESP, very powerful, but you have to control it Mai, it can be very dangerous. Do you understand?"_ Why can't I just be normal?_

"Yes I understand, but how do I control it?"

"Tell Lin he will help you with self control, I can't really help you from Limbo"

"Gene? How is it dangerous?"

"Remember that case at Yoshimi Inn, when you saw Naru generate the sword" _Oh no tell me I can't do that, Naru was in the hospital for a long time after that happened._

"Umm yes"

"You can't do it yet, you're not nearly strong enough, but if you were to generate enough strength there is no guarantee you would come back alive" I gulped.

"Oh Mai I am sorry, I'm scaring you" He gave me a big hug.

"I'll let you get back to your usual dreaming, just make sure you tell Lin tomorrow first chance you get, he will help you"

"Alright, thank you Gene" finally I was asleep and they were my own dreams.

* * *

I woke up in a rather good mood like it was the first good sleep I have had in forever. _I feel so refreshed._ I pack up my stuff and put on something nice, and walk out to the van to put my stuff in at the same time Lin was putting away the equipment and everyone else was still inside.

"Hey Lin?"

"Yes, Mai"

"You know how you help Naru with self control" He turned and looked at me, completely confused.

"Yes?"

"Well, Gene said I should come to you about my self control" Now he just looks completely stunned.

"Mai, I can't help you with yours because I am still helping Naru with his" My face fell. _Oh no .If Lin can't help me who can?_ Lin noticed my face change.

"But, I do have a friend who might be able to help, I haven't seen her in years, but I could give her a call but until then I will see what I can do, alright Mai?"

"Thank you so much Lin" I went over and gave him a big hug. I felt him clench and I let go.

"Sorry"

"Wow Mai, are you going to pick someone already Naru or Lin?" I turned around to see Yasu glaring at me. _Jeeze you don't have to be such a jerk._ Lin glared at him

"I know your upset Yasu, but don't take it out on everyone else, be mad at me, I hurt you, not Lin" I don't think he had anything to say about that, so once again he walked away.

"Mai? Why do you take that from him?"

"Because it's true I did hurt him, I picked Naru" I looked away from Lin. He walked over to me and when down on his knee and looked up at me.

"Are you doubting the choice you made, Mai?" I was shocked. _How could he even ask that?_

"Of course not!"

"Mai, this will be part of your self control, you have to let the person be a part of your life, because if you keep to many secrets it could possibly make you loose your self control" _Well that makes sense._

"Oh all right" We finished packing up and everyone was crawling into the van, for a long, quiet drive home.

* * *

When we arrived back to the office, Naru sent us all home, and on my way to my car, Lin found me.

"Hey Mai, my friend has agreed to help you, she will be here tomorrow evening"

"Oh ok thanks" I had so many questions, but he seemed more or less in a hurry.

"Hey Lin do you think we could meet up later and you can tell me a little bit about her?"

"Yes of course, what time?"

"How about around 4:30?"

"Yeah sure that works for me, where do you want to meet?"

"You know that little coffee shop near my apartment?"

"Yeah sure, I'll meet you there" I smiled and got in my car and drove home.

* * *

I got back home and started doing some laundry and I made some lunch. _All right I meet with Lin in 4 hours. I am pretty sure Lin lives with Naru, so I should go clean out the spare bedroom just in case. _I cleaned up the room, but thankfully there wasn't much in there. _Well its only 2:30, I could go and get some groceries, I think I have pretty much finished doing everything here._ I hopped in my car and started heading to the store, grabbing everything I needed, and headed back home when I got back home, it was 4 o'clock, and I had a new voicemail.

'Message one. Hey Mai its Naru I was wondering if you would like to have supper with me around 6?" _Awe, that sounds so nice._

I called Naru back and told him 6 would be perfect. After that I started heading to the coffee shop. I walked in and Lin was already there, he seemed really happy lately which was nice. I sat down and we started talking.

"So tell me about what you do for Naru? You live with him right? How much does he pay you? What's her name? That probably should have been my first question"

"Slow down Mai," He smiled

"Yes I do live with Naru, and it depends on what you want to pay her, and her name is Nadia Chan"

"Oh alright, how do you know her?"

"Back when I was in Hong Kong we used to train together" He looked away like he was hiding something. I didn't want to pry too much.

"Well that's cool, so you two know each other really well then?"

"Yes, we were best friends, until I got called here to help Naru, I haven't seen her in along time"

"Well then you must be so excited to see her again" He smiled I looked down at my watch.

"Oh no sorry Lin I have to go, I have a date with Naru he's picking me up at 6"

"Alright have fun Mai" I gave him a big smile, and I walked home. I got dressed and waited for Naru.

* * *

The intercom rang and I answered it, he came up looking as amazing as possible, but he had an arm full of groceries. _Well that's weird._

"You look beautiful Mai" He kissed me

"Thank you, what are the groceries for?"

"I am making you supper" _Awe that is so sweet._ I blushed.

"Awe that's so nice" He refused to let me help him so I stood on the edge of my kitchen and we started talking. Once he finished we sat down and we ate.

"Wow Naru this is amazing" He smiled.

"I am glad you think so"

"Oh I am not sure if Lin or Gene told you about Nadia"

"Yes, Lin was at the office when he called her" His reaction didn't change much.

"Oh alright, do you know much about her?"

"No, he doesn't talk much about himself"

"Hmm interesting" We finished supper and cuddled on the couch.

"This is so nice of you Naru, thank you for supper it was delicious" He looked down at me and kissed me.

* * *

I hope this isn't too much of a cliff but I have a short week of school, so I should have something by Wednesday. As for Cross your Heart for me, I would have sent you a message but I can't, as for your question, I didn't really put a reason for it, maybe in time i'll use it for a cliff but for now, not a thing, sorry.

~Twisted.


	7. Greetings

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt; I just like to write about it.

Just a little preview into my fanfiction I have never red the Manga, so sorry if some of my facts are wrong, but I loved the amazing anime series. Hope you like it and, give me some advice along the way.

[Line]

Title: Apart Of Me

Chapter 7: Greetings

[Line]

"Good morning everyone" Naru and I walked into the office together; he stayed the night at my apartment, after we fell asleep cuddling, I don't know about him but I have the biggest crick in my neck. Everyone was sitting around the lobby waiting for news on a new case. I was more excited to meet Nadia, which made me a little annoying to everyone this early in the morning.

"Mai, calm down, your scaring everyone" Monk laughed at me.

"Oh shush, can you blame me, I am letting two new people into my life" I looked quickly at Naru.

"Mai, can you get me some tea?"

"Of course, anybody else want some?" everyone raised their hands. I walked into the kitchen and started making the tea. _Reminder, pick up more tea._ I finished up and brought it out to everyone. Nobody was really doing anything, so I told Naru I was going out to get some more tea, and then headed out. _Wow how can I help being excited, she will be here in a couple of hours, this person I am completely letting into my life, and it's so interesting. _I picked up a couple different kinds of tea for both home and the office. I walked back and there were people here talking about they're home and what was happening, I knew by now Naru would be either low or out of tea by now, so I went and made tea for everyone.

"Mr. Shibuya would please help us" She was almost in tears, her husband, held her close and kissed her forehead.

"Of course, and I will need a room for the equipment to go and a place for my team to sleep" She immediately lit up when she found out we were going.

"Yes, of course I have the perfect rooms for you guys" Just as she was leaving, Naru put out his hand for a handshake but she was so excited that she ended up giving him a hug, and he froze, all of us laughed even Lin.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" _Awe that's adorable and hilarious all at the same time._ After she left Naru, told Lin to start packing up the van and he told everyone to go home for a good nights sleep and to start packing. Lin, Naru and myself stayed, and I helped Lin pack the van to pass the time before meeting Nadia, I think he was getting annoyed by me.

"Mai, you need to calm down, you don't want to scare her to death" Lin laughed at me. I frowned.

"Well you have to be just as excited as I am? You haven't seen her in so long"

"Yes Mai I am very excited" He looked away from me. _He's hiding something, but I can't just flat out ask him._

"Hey Lin when was the last time you saw her?"

"Um almost 8 years ago" _Hmm interesting, I wonder if there was something going on between them?_ The conversation didn't go on much after that. After we finished we went back inside and sat down. No one really said anything, and I made some more tea for everyone, at least 3 times, I tried to keep it interesting and tried using the different tea's I bought, and I kept watching Lin's and Naru's reaction to them, and I found out Lin doesn't like raspberry tea but of course Naru's reaction never changed for any of the teas. _So this is my third test tea, and its only 4:30, Lin says, Nadia's plane is coming at 7, what am I going to do for 3 more hours. _I sighed. Naru noticed that right away and put his arm around me, I looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey Naru, we should go to the house and start packing" Lin said, he sighed and got up.

"He's right, you should come with us"

"Really? I would love to" I smiled.

[Line]

After we finally arrived at their house I couldn't help myself but being completely in awe. _Whoa, this place is huge._ The floor was marble with numerous different patterns, after you walked in the door it was like a lobby area with couches and a fireplace. Looking straightforward there was a staircase that spilt and went in two different directions. [A/N I will put a picture up if I can on here or on my profile] I turned and looked at Naru who was laughing at my expression.

"This place is huge" I took one little spin, and watched Lin go up the staircase to the right. _Where's he going?_

"Lin is going to go pack"

"Oh all right" Naru took me over to the couches closest to the fireplace, and we lied down.

"Shouldn't you go pack?"

"I always have a bag ready just in case"

"Really?" I was shocked of how much we were alike or maybe it was just common sense. We lied on the couch together just looking into each other's eyes.

"Hey Naru?"

"Yes Mai"

"I was wondering about all the stuff Lin does for you?" He looked at me, confused.

"Well, its hard to explain, he helps me keep my emotions under contr-" He stopped out of the blue, and looked away from me.

"I'm so sorry Mai" _What is he talking about?_

"I don't understand"

"When I left you"

"Don't be mad, you had to do it, you had to leave for your brother, for your parents and for you" I touched his cheek, and continued.

"I am not mad at you anymore because I love you, I loved you before you left, even after you left there was a part of me that still loved you, even though you hurt me" He looked at me again, and he kissed me, almost like he was thanking me.

"Um guys?" I jumped, Naru and I stopped.

"What Lin" Naru asked.

"Be nice" I whispered to him.

"Its about 6:50, Nadia's plane will be here soon"

"Oh!" I immediately jumped up; I don't think Naru liked it so much because he sighed. I helped him up and he pulled me into his arms and kissed me quick, we got into the car and started going to the airport, I was so excited I was jumping in my seat.

"Mai, calm down"

"Alright" I didn't. When we got out of the car I was pretty much pulling Lin and Naru to the arrivals dock.

"Mai!" Naru yelled, but I ignored him. Once we got to the dock I was jumping up and down and Lin and Naru were out of breath. Naru stopped me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Mai, please calm down, people are staring"

"Alright" I took a deep breath and put my head on his shoulder. After a while of being there I saw Lin walk foreword, I turned around and before I could go anywhere Naru grabbed me.

"Just give them a minute Mai" Naru whispered in my ear. We watched as two friends were reunited.

[Line]

~Lin's POV~

_She's here! _I couldn't bring myself to say anything, the last time I saw her I asked her to marry me, but she refused, she couldn't leave Hong Kong her family was in such disarray before I left. I walked towards her and once I reached her, I couldn't help myself but give her a big hug.

"I missed you" I said.

"I missed you too" Her voice was so beautiful, so different at the same time. I let go of the hug but I couldn't get myself to let go of her forearms, until I thought came to my mind. _She broke your heart._ I finally let go and brought her to Mai, who had calmed down since I last saw her, she looked completely shocked.

[Line]

~Mai's POV~

Watching them was adorable. _I have never seen Lin like this._ When he brought her over to Naru and I, he introduced her. _She is so beautiful._ She has short cut hair which was black with red on top, her eyes are brown; she had an almond shaped face. [A/N Once again I am going to be putting a picture of her on my profile or on the story if possible]

"Hai, I am Mai Taniyama" I smiled, and she returned the smile.

"Hai I am Nadia Chan"

"Hi, I am Kazuya Shibuya" He shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you" He nodded his head.

"Well I think this no better time then ever for Mai and Nadia to get to know each other" Lin said.

"Alright" I smiled again and we walked over to the baggage pick up and Naru and Lin took Nadia's stuff to the car and she and I walked into a little café and we started talking, and then I asked about her and Lin.

"So you and Lin? He's been kinda weird since he heard you were coming"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah he missed you a lot, he told me a lot about you" I noticed after a few seconds I was babbling. I looked at her face she looked really overwhelmed.

"I'm sorry, I should slow down, and they have been telling me to calm down all day I have been so excited to meet you" She smiled.

"Its alright, its nice getting to know you" _awe she is so nice._ Naru and Lin came up to the café and we left right away and went to my apartment to drop off her stuff and get a bag for the case tomorrow that we put in my car. After we were done we said goodbye to the boys we went back inside and I made a quick supper for Nadia and we talked some more but nothing about Lin, after we were done we went to bed.

[Line]


	8. Expected to Unexpected

Well I am really hoping I can bypass my writer's block in chapter 8 **crosses fingers**, and I am really hoping it will be better then the last chapter. (Sorry it kinda sucked but I promise this will be better for sure)

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt; I just like to write about it.

Just a little preview into my fanfiction I have never red the Manga, so sorry if some of my facts are wrong, but I loved the amazing anime series. Hope you like it and, give me some advice along the way.

* * *

Title: Apart Of Me

Chapter 8: Expected to Unexpected

* * *

"Hello Mai" Gene said.

"Hai Gene, how are you?"

"I am very happy"

"Why is that?"

"That you are being protected by Nadia and now I can be here in peace" He looked around.

"In theory" He laughed. I smiled.

"So what's on tonight's agenda?"

"Well tonight I am not going to fill you in on the case, not until you kind of get to know the case" I was a little confused.

"Why?"

"I want you to try and figure it out yourself"

"Oh all right" I was still a little confused, but I just passed it off.

"Anyways Mai, I should get going" _Huh? Where is he going?_

"I'll tell you later Mai" He gave me a hug and whispered in my ear.

"I'm glad your safe Mai" and he disappeared._ Well that was kind of weird, oh well what am I supposed to expect with these Shibuya's._ After a while I let myself drift into a spectrum of beautiful sounds and colors.

* * *

When the alarm clock went off I started making breakfast for Nadia and myself, and once it was almost done I woke her up, we didn't really say much while we were eating, I was guessing because we are both not morning people. Once we finished I washed the dishes and Nadia got changed, and we hopped in the car and headed to SPR. By the time we got there everyone was ready to go, except for John, I didn't see him anywhere, we got out of the car and put our stuff in the van, I went up to Naru and he looked a little off but he shook it off and gave me hug.

"Good morning Naru"

"Good morning Mai"

"Hey Naru, where's John?"

"He called in this morning, he wasn't feeling well, he told us to call him if we needed him, but until that he is at home"

"Oh alright then" I hopped in the van beside Nadia, and Ayako sat next to me, the boys and Masako sat up front, Monk turned around and joined the conversation, Masako took a nap, but Yasu refused to even look at me or talk, once and a while he would ask Lin how much longer till we got there but otherwise, not a word. We got there in what seemed like minutes to everyone else because they were so preoccupied talking among themselves, but I couldn't pull my attention away from Yasu. It was raining when we got there, after everyone was out of the van Nadia pulled me aside.

"So whats going on with you two?" She pointed at Yasu.

"Yasu? Nothing!" _How dare she be asking something so personal? Oh yeah, its part of her job._ I cooled down a little.

"Sorry, it's just…I don't….Sorry I am just not ready to talk about everything yet" I was a little flustered.

"It's understandable, it's hard opening up to someone completely, especially when you just met me yesterday" she smiled and ran inside. I went to the van and started to help Lin.

"So what was that little hissy fit about?"

"Funny Lin" I said sarcastically. We continued in silence, and after we were done I made tea for everyone, but Yasu refused his, and then shivered, so I put it on the table in front of him. I sat down and waited for Naru.

"So as you can see I haven't talked much about this case, the other day a woman and her husband came in, and asked me for help, they have two kids, who have spotted some paranormal activities, mostly in the area of the living room" He closed his clip board and walked up to the blank monitors.

"Mai, I want you to go with Lin and Takigawa, and take temperatures in the living room as they set up the cameras, Yasuhara I want you to question the family on both the paranormal activities in the house and the history of the house, Ms. Hara and Matsuzaki I would like you to look around the house and see if you two can sense something in other parts of the house" everyone but myself hurried out of the room, I am pretty sure Yasu didn't even grab anything, he just ran out of the room, I went around the room and grabbed all the cups, and I noticed that Yasu's cup was completely empty, I smiled to myself and jumped a little when Naru put his hands around my waist.

"Be safe" He whispered in my ear.

"I will" I walked towards the kitchen and put the cups in the sink, and walked out of the room, Nadia stayed behind as Naru explained to her what the procedure was. After walking for a little while my mind started wandering. _What is up with Yasu, I picked Naru, and I love Naru, I don't understand why people are thinking I like Yasu, he's my friend, and I do love my friends. _I got so lost in my thoughts, I wasn't watching where I was going and I ran smack into Ayako.

"Oomph"

"Hey watch it!"

"Sorry" I looked down and kept walking.

"Hey Masako I will catch up with you later" She ran up to me, and stopped me.

"What's up with you Mai? You seem a little down"

"It's nothing"

"Liar, Mai I have known you for years" _Awe that's so sweet of her._

"Is it something to do with Yasu?" I felt like I was on the edge of tears when she asked me that, I couldn't help myself from lying on the wall and sliding down, she sat down beside me and put her arm around me and started comforting me.

"He's my friend, and he has been there for me, and I love him for being there, but now it seems like he hates me, and I know I picked Naru over him, but when I picked Naru, I didn't think it would cost me a friendship" I put my head in my hands.

"Mai none of this is your fault, Yasu is jealous because he loves you, but he loves you more then a friend and he probably thought because you weren't going to give Naru another chance, so he probably thought you were going to pick him, and when you picked Naru he was hurt, but no matter what Mai, he loves you too, no matter how mean he is to you" I was sniffling, and I couldn't help myself and I gave Ayako a big hug and we got up and just as I was just about to continue to the living room I ran into Monk.

"Hey what took you so long, I ended up just taking the temperatures for you"

"Sorry I got a little held up" The lights were too dim for him to notice my eyes, but I think he noticed my voice. I looked up at Ayako, as she smiled. We all walked back into the base and I sat on the chair and then remembered that Naru would probably be running low on tea so I made him some more, as I turned around Yasu was right outside the kitchen.

"Hai Yasu" I said with a smile. He handed me a piece of paper and walked away. _What the heck was that about? _I put it into my pocket and poured Naru his tea, gave him a smile and walked quickly into the bathroom to read the note.

Mai

Meet me outside the room after everyone is asleep, I need to talk to you.

Yasu

I was a little confused, what had suddenly made him want to talk to me, but I knew I was going to meet him I had to. I walked back out to everyone and they were talking and finishing up there report, and slowly going to bed, Masako went first and then Ayako which is pretty normal considering they did the most work, trying to sense everything in the house, and then Monk, Lin and Nadia went to bed and the only ones left were Naru, Yasu and I, after a couple minutes of silence Yasu went probably to go fake it. Naru came over to the couch and lied down. I came at sat in front of him and smiled down at him.

"What's wrong Mai?"

"Nothing, it's just been a long day, and the rain sometimes brings me down, I am not too sure why" He sat up and brought me to my room.

"Have beautiful dreams, my sweet" He kissed me his usual goodnight kiss, and let go, and walked to his room. I opened the door and just stood there, it was dark and everyone was already asleep. I was standing there for a good 20 minutes until I heard the boys room door open, and then the base door open and close, I took a deep breath and open the door quietly.

"Mai what are you doing" I jumped. It was Nadia.

"I have to talk to him, please I will be back soon I promise" She lied back down, and I closed the door behind me, as I reached the door to the base, I paused. _Maybe I shouldn't, but I have to know why he's being like this, its killing me inside._ I opened the door just a little bit and closed it, I looked both ways and jumped when he grabbed me and turned me around.

"Mai, what Ayako told you earlier was true, I do love you and I am very jealous that you took _him _back like he had never hurt you, I would never hurt you, I could never hurt you, because I love you Mai" He looked deep into my eyes, I didn't know what to say, I felt like my heart was breaking in two, just as I opened my mouth to say something, he bent down and kissed me.

* * *

Hey Twisted fans, I am so sorry about the lateness of this chapter, but I don't you about you guys but this is maybe one of my favourite chapters, and I will update ASAP. And tell me in the form of a comment or inbox, What is your favourite chapter? I would love to hear your opinions. xD


	9. Come to the Light

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt; I just like to write about it.

Just a little preview into my fanfiction I have never red the Manga, so sorry if some of my facts are wrong, but I loved the amazing anime series. Hope you like it and, give me some advice along the way.

* * *

Title: Apart Of Me

Chapter 8: Come To The Light

* * *

I couldn't help myself but enjoy it a little, but I knew it was wrong I pushed him away.

"What are you doing?" my voice cracked a little bit. He looked at me.

"Mai, pick me"

"But Ya-" He cut me off

"You might have picked Naru, but I want you to pick me, we will run away together, I have made enough money for Yale, and we could live in New York just to two of us" I didn't know what to say. It was silent for a moment.

"Yasu I can't just pick up and leave, I need to be here, and I picked Naru"

"But he hurt you Mai, numerous times, even before he left"

"I know Yasu, but please you know how I feel about you, you are my friend, and I automatically love you, but as a friend, nothing more, I am so sorry Yasu" I couldn't stand there much longer so I retreated back to my room as quickly as I could and closed the door. I didn't hear the base door open for a while.

"Was it worth it Mai?" Nadia asked.

"Have you been waiting for me?"

"Yes, I have, but don't change the subject, what happened" I didn't want to risk the fact that Ayako and Masako were still awake so I told her very quietly what happened in the bathroom, she didn't look too shocked, almost like she was expecting that too happen.

"Did you know that he was going to kiss me?" she nodded. I was stunned. _How did she know? That's amazing. _I looked down at my watch. 12:03am.

"We should go to bed" _Oh no, now I am going to have to deal with Gene, I really hope he doesn't know. _I laid quietly on my bed and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

"Good morning Mai" Gene said in a tone that sounded very disappointed.

"I honestly didn't know it was going to happen really, it was an accident, I thought he wanted to talk and work out our problems, honestly, please believe me Gene" I couldn't help falling on the ground tears.

"I love Naru, I really do" _Oh no I really hope he doesn't find out, I really don't want him to be mad at me._

"Mai, what happened was none of your fault, you had good intentions going out there and talking to him, he unfortunately did not" He came and sat on the ground with me.

"What is Naru going to think? He is going to be so mad, I don't want him to be mad at Yasu or me"

"I will talk to Naru, he might be a little mad, but he wants you to be happy Mai, and if that might involve losing you I think he will accept that" I couldn't help myself but I hugged him.

"Thank you so much Gene, it means a lot to me"

* * *

Gene's POV (A/N: Omg I am so scared I am going to screw this up, I am SO SO SO SORRY if I do)

"Mai, I am going to go talk to Naru right now in his dreams, alright?" She slowly let go her face was still pretty red. I wiped the last of her tears.

"I will come back after Naru will settle down" After I stood up she stayed sitting, I rubbed her on the back, and walked away. _I really shouldn't have left her like that but I have to talk to Naru, before he wants to kill Yasu, he will regret doing it for the rest of his life._ I walked into Naru's dream and not much was really that different, he was dreaming of him and Mai, and their future.

"Hello Gene" the entire room went blank.

"Can I help you with something?" He asked me.

"No, but there is something I need to tell you" He looked a little confused.

"What's going on Gene?"

"It's Mai, she was having troubles with Yasu, and they went to go talk alone to talk it out and he ended up kissing her" I was looking at him intently, I couldn't really see much change, but then again it's Naru, his outer expression barely ever changes, until I looked around and saw the peaceful white dream, turn red.

" Calm down Naru, your making the room change colors"

"How do you expect me to calm down, he kissed the one I love the most in this world and just expect it to fly around here. No, its not going to" his voice was stern, anger, scary, I didn't want to go anywhere near him, and I am already dead.

"Breathe Naru, being angry won't change anything"

"Sure it will, if I am angry I can't be responsible for my actions" I shook my head.

"Naru that's not true you could get into a lot of trouble" He walked up to me.

"Let me out of this dream so I can get him"

* * *

Mai's POV

I lied in bed for a while because I knew I was going to have to deal with everyone this morning, Yasu, Naru and Nadia. I slowly arose from my bed put on some clothes, brushed my teeth and slowly walked out of my room, I looked around the lobby area and no one was there, but I heard talk from Naru's room. _What's going on in there?_ I walked in and I saw everyone crowded around his bed except Yasu, who was leaning on the wall.

"Hey guys whats going on?"

"Mai, we can't wake up Naru" Masako told me. Fear washed over me.

" What? Why? What's going on? What happened?"

"We don't know yet" Lin informed me. I felt like I couldn't breathe and Ayako noticed that.

"Yasu take Mai outside she needs some air" He popped up.

"Yeah sure" he replied.

"No really I am fine" He went back to lying on the wall. After a while everyone started to leave and go sit in the lobby, but once everyone was gone, I went and knelt at his bed.

"Naru, I know you can hear me, and I am guessing you are pretty upset, probably even angry, and I probably should have told you what was going on, but I didn't really think too much in it, and I love you so much" I crawled up on his bed and fell asleep next to him.

"Please don't be mad, Naru. I am so sorry" I feel asleep next to him.

* * *

Hey everyone, I am not really how much more I am going to write this year, mostly because I am pretty busy, but then after that I have exams, so I will see what I can do over then next little while I would love to get some more chapters out before then end of January but it's unlikely. Sorry. If I have any news for you guys I will usually post it on my profile.


	10. I love you, don't leave

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt; I just like to write about it.

Just a little preview into my fanfiction I have never red the Manga, so sorry if some of my facts are wrong, but I loved the amazing anime series. Hope you like it and, give me some advice along the way.

* * *

Title: Apart Of Me

Chapter 10: I love you, don't leave.

* * *

"Naru, I know you can hear me, and I am guessing you are pretty upset, probably even angry, and I probably should have told you what was going on, but I didn't really think too much in it, and I love you so much" I crawled up on his bed and fell asleep next to him.

"Please don't be mad, Naru. I am so sorry" I fell asleep next to him.

* * *

Gene's POV

We could both hear Mai's voice; neither of us said anything.

"Naru she's worried about you, and I will let you out of this dream as soon as you promise me that you won't do anything Yasu"

"I can't promise anything" His voice was stern. He wouldn't look at me.

"Then you aren't going anywhere" It was quiet again.

_Gene? Where are you? Please bring me into Naru's dream, I need to talk to him. _

"Mai wants to talk to you" He turned towards me.

"I don't want to talk right now, please give me a little time" He turned around again.

I walked out of the blood red dream and back into Mai's dream. It was purple she was worried about Naru. I walked up behind her and put my hand on her shoulder, she put her hand on mine and looked up at me in hope.

"He doesn't feel like talking, Mai. He will come around, no worries" She looked down.

"Tell him that I love him" I watched her turn around, and disappear.

* * *

Mai's POV

I couldn't stop the tears from leaking from my eyes.

"Naru?" He was still asleep.

I got out of the bed and walked in a daze out of the base, I didn't know where I was going or what I was doing, but I knew I had to get away.

_He doesn't want to talk to me? I didn't do anything wrong, I just really wanted answers, but I understand that it hurt him a lot._

I came out of the daze.

"Where am I?"

I looked around all I could see was darkness, I was in a small hallway, I heard footsteps coming towards me, I started retreating the way I came.

"Mai, stop!" _Oh no I know that voice._

"What do you want Yasu?" I turned around and wiped the remaining tears away.

"I want to apologi-"

"What! You think apologizing will make this all better, Naru doesn't even want to talk to me, what makes you think I want to talk to you, just leave me alone!" I was crying even more.

"But Mai"

"No Yasu! I don't think anything you say now will change, what you did, now please, leave me alone" He looked down and walked back to the base.

_I can't deal with this right now. _I started hearing footsteps again.

"Yasu, I wasn't kidding, leave me alone!" No reply.

"Hello? Anyone there? This isn't funny" Still no reply. _Oh please don't be the ghost, I really con't deal with this anymore._ I felt the area get colder, I started walking back to the base but as I got closer, it got colder.

"What is going on?" I finally noticed where I was, the living room.

"Whose there?" I heard the voice of a child, so cold, so creepy, so scared. I walked in a little more.

"I- I'm Mai, w- who are you?" A couple seconds passed before I got a reply.

"My name is Ning Chi"

"What happened here" I got no reply.

"Hello? Are you still here?" A long cold chill ran down my back, I turned around slowly and looked down, and I saw a little boy, but he was a little blurry, and I saw his blood red eyes staring up at me, but not with anger, but with fear. I originally would have jumped back and gone for help, but he wasn't being aggressive, he was just scared.

"Are you alright?" I started to bend down, and he got closer so he could whisper in my ear.

"Help me" I jumped back, and he was gone. I looked around, and he was not there. I was shaking all the way back to the base. I walked in a Lin and Nadia were looking at some files, they turned around and looked at me, they saw the fear in my eyes. Nadia came rushing over to my side and sat me down on the couch.

"Mai, what happened?" I ignored the question.

"Has Naru woken up?" Lin came and sat beside me.

"There is no word so far" He told me.

"Mai, please tell me what happened, you're shaking" I lifted up my hand and watched it shake for a second.

"I'll make some tea" Lin got up and walked into the kitchen area. Nadia hugged me.

"What happened?"

"I walked into the living room, and a little boy found me and asked me for help, his eyes were blood red, he was so scared" She pulled me closer and told me to breathe. She is so calming.

"It will alright Mai"

"What was his name" I heard his voice, I recognized it immediately, Naru, I instantly felt better. Lin came out of the kitchen with a blanket and tea.

"Boss, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, thank you. Mai, what was the boys name?" I couldn't help getting up and hugging him, but his hug was different.

"His name was Ning Chi" I pulled back and looked at his face to see if I could read him, but he looked away instantly. _What's going on? I don't understand, he's being unusual, but I guess I can't blame him after what happened._

"Lin, look up the history on this house crossed with that name. Mai, go take a nap, you look exhausted." I hadn't really noticed but I was kind of tired. I nodded, and walked to my room, just as I was about to lay down, I saw a note.

Mai,

I have decided to leave, I know it seems kind of coward-ish, but I didn't feel like being an imposition to what you and Naru have, and I also figure you will be a lot happier without me, but no matter what may occur, I will love you for exactly who you are. Also I am sorry for what I have caused.

-Yasu

I was a little shocked by the note, but I felt bad, I wish something could have worked out so he wouldn't have left, I really thought he enjoyed SPR. I put the note down on my bedside table, and snuggled into my pillow, it didn't take me long to drift asleep.

* * *

As usual Gene pulled me into one of his dreams again.

"Hello Mai" He sounded disappointed.

"Hi, is everything alright?" He shifted a little bit, and took my hands.

"Gene, you're worrying me, what's going on?"

"Mai, when you wake up, Naru won't be there" I felt a tear fall down my cheek.

"What?" He pulled me into a hug.

"I tried to stop him, but I couldn't."

* * *

This chapter was so hard to write, mostly because its so sad, but I hope you enjoy, and I will update as soon as I can. Tell me what you think of this chapter. I am interested in your opinions.


	11. Discoveries

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt; I just like to write about it.

Just a little preview into my fanfiction I have never red the Manga, so sorry if some of my facts are wrong, but I loved the amazing anime series. Hope you like it and, give me some advice along the way.

* * *

Title: Apart Of Me

Chapter 11: Discoveries.

* * *

As usual Gene pulled me into one of his dreams again.

"Hello Mai" He sounded disappointed.

"Hi, is everything alright?" He shifted a little bit, and took my hands.

"Gene, you're worrying me, what's going on?"

"Mai, when you wake up, Naru won't be there" I felt a tear fall down my cheek.

"What?" He pulled me into a hug.

"I tried to stop him, but I couldn't."

* * *

"Thank you for trying" I was trying to stay calm.

"Your welcome, but I really should have tried harder no matter what; I should have made him stay" I noticed that our hands were together again.

"I know that you would have tried your hardest but right now I would mind being alone, I'm really sorry."

"I understand, and don't be sorry; whenever he makes up his mind he doesn't change it no matter what" He let go of my hands and drifted off into the gray background of my dream.

_What happens now? Is it all just going to go away, everything that we are is it just going to disappear along with him, I can't even describe how I feel, I am so mad, yet so sad, I just can't bear this pain, and it wasn't only him who left but it was also Yasu, but he was just scared of Naru waking up and hurting him. I really wish this could all just go away who knows maybe Naru and I could have gotten married or hell even move in together or let me meet his parents._

I imagined myself up a comfy chair to sit in.

_I must be losing my mind I can't live with Naru coming and going as he pleases; it hurts every time he leaves me, I love him. _

I couldn't prevent the tears from falling anymore, so I curled up in my chair and just lied there with no thoughts and no words. I started to wonder if it was possible to fall asleep in my dream, I just didn't want to think of Naru, Yasu or even the case, I just wanted to stay right in my dream, I had imagined myself on the beach with the sun caressing my skin, watching children play in the water and the parents watching closely after them, I put myself in a pretty white swim suit and I was on a beach chair, and then I heard it, someone was trying to wake me, they were shaking me.

_No please I don't want to leave._

I watched the beautiful scene disappear in the back of my mind, and opened my eyes to see Nadia; I couldn't prevent what came out of my mouth next.

* * *

"What do you want?" I said it with a tone that would make anyone jump, which she did. I immediately regretted saying after I did.

"I am so sorry, I shouldn't be taking this out on you" From the look of her eyes she understood.

"It's alright Mai, but the thing is Naru figured out the case while you were sleeping and then drove back with John and Ayako after they got packed, he seemed to have been in a hurry, which Ayako hated, but he just ignored her complaining"

"What? He figured it out, how long was I asleep? Days"

"Haha no, maybe a good 5 hours"

_Well they never said he was a slow paranormal investigator _

Then I felt it, one single tear slowly fall down my cheek but Nadia quickly wiped it away.

"What happened?"

"Gene told me Naru left, and he probably wasn't going to at SPR when we got back"

"Who's Gene?"

"Naru's brother who died and now visits me in my dreams" The looks on her face was priceless, it made me giggle a little.

"Sorry that was just a bit of a surprise, I have heard a lot of weird stuff in my life but that definitely tops it"

It was quiet for a moment.

"Mai, whatever happens Naru has to at least talk to you, so far what I have heard is that he's an ass, but he's an ass in love, so when he is ready, you will be the first person he will talk to" I couldn't help myself I jumped up and I gave her a big hug, she was right and I knew that.

"Well might as well start packing, I helped Lin pack up the van, I was going to help with your stuff but I didn't know the difference between your clothes and Masako's so I didn't touch anything"

"Haha that's alright" I quickly started packing up and eventually we Masako walked in and started with her stuff and we started talking about the case and how it ended.

"It's really pretty amazing how many poltergeists we get, it's not that they are uncommon it's just I have never uncounted very many when I am working on my own, who knows maybe the producers cross them out"

_I always forget she's on tv and famous all across Japan, but every chance she gets she loves to flaunt it in front of me, it's not that we hated each other we just strongly dislike each other, especially when it comes to Naru._

" _Yeah maybe" We finished packing in maybe ten minutes and we all crammed in the van, Lin drove and Nadia was beside him and this time Masako sat in the second row and Monk and I sat in the back, I decided to sit back and read for the trip._

* * *

Naru's POV

The drive back was long; it felt a lot shorter on the way there.

_So now I have walked away, is it for good, I know she said it wasn't her fault but I still feel angry about it, I think about it all the time, and she did lie to me, she could have told me that she was just going to talk to him I would have understood, I know how he feels about her, whenever she's not around he longs for her, just as I do._

Once we all got back to SPR, I knew I had a bit of time before Lin got back, I told him to take his time getting back to let me do some paperwork. I sent John and Ayako home telling them the rest of the team won't be back for some time. I didn't really end up doing paperwork I just sat at my desk, turned on the radio and let my thoughts cloud everything else, I was sitting for a good hour or two when I heard a knock at my door, and I was about to yell for Mai to get it but I forgot she wasn't there.

"Come in" The person came through the door, he was a man but he didn't look like a client.

"How can I help you?"

"I am looking for Mai-" He stopped and looked down at his paper "Taniyama?"

"She isn't here at the moment; I can leave her a message for you"

"That would be awesome but this is something to be talked about in person rather than over the phone or any other way" There was something about this man that was familiar, he wasn't much taller than me but he was a lot older than me.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Takashi, and Mai is my niece"

* * *

I figured out the name of my story is grammatically incorrect, but I am not going to change it, it's my story and it's unique to me. Sorry about how long it took to come out with this chapter but this month I am moving . I have also been working on 2 new Ouran High School Host Club fanfiction, if you would like to read it, the first will be out shortly, the story is actually called Life Unexpected, I estimate about 15 chapters at most. The second story will come out possibly around beginning of May, so far for the second one I have a name and an outline of how I want it to be, it will be called Summer Nights. If you have any questions just let me know, and I try to keep my profile updated as much as I can. Oh and to end this off let me know what you think of this chapter.


	12. As Long As Possible

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt; I just like to write about it.

Just a little preview into my fanfiction I have never red the Manga, so sorry if some of my facts are wrong, but I loved the amazing anime series. Hope you like it and, give me some advice along the way.

* * *

Title: Apart Of Me

Chapter 12: As Long As Possible

* * *

Mai wouldn't answer any of my calls, I tried at least 30 times, but then again I can't really blame her for that. After I took a couple breaths and started thinking clearly, I remembered that there wasn't only Mai in the vehicle, I eventually called Takigawa.

"Hey Naru, whats up?"

"Can I talk to Mai?"

"She's sleeping again, she's been really tired lately, a lot of stuff going on, can I pass on a message?"

"Tell her to call me as soon as she wakes up, it's urgent" Takigawa was just about to reply but I hung up before he could.

"Mr. Takashi, right now Mai is on her way back from a case, and she should be here soon"

"Thank you very much, Mr.?"

"Shibuya"

_I was curious about him, but it's impolite to just randomly ask_

"I'm sorry you must have many questions about me, I didn't know I had been given away at birth, I just found out last week about my brother" He paused for a moment and looked down.

"Then I found out he had a daughter that has been living on her own for a long time now, and I was really curious about her" He took a deep breath.

"I understand"

_I had no idea what to say, I really hope they get back sooner, rather than later._

* * *

Mai's POV

I was grateful to be back in my dream again, I was watching the ocean with a desire to actually be at the ocean, then I felt it, the evil, someone was trying to wake me.

_Nooooooo._

"Mai you need to wake up" I slowly opened my eyes, and looked at Monk. This time I shook off the initial anger.

"What's up?"'

"Naru called and said it was urgent" He handed me his phone, and all my anger returned.

"Yeah I'm sure it was" I debated calling him back, and decided against it. I gave Monk back his phone, and he gave me a confused look.

"Hey Lin, how much longer till we get home?"

"Less than 20 minutes"

_Great then I can deal with him face to face._

I went back to reading my book, and it felt like the 20 minutes, passed in no time.

"Mai, I'll help Lin and Nadia with the equipment, go talk to him" Monk told me. I slowly walked to his office, and opened the door.

"Mai, could you come here?"

_How does he do that?_

I walked into his office and saw a man sitting in a chair in front of his desk; he was in his mid 40's, he got up and walked up to me, he was a little familiar.

"Hello, my name is Takashi, and my brother was you're father" I felt like somebody had just frozen me solid, I couldn't move, I blinked once and didn't see the light again.

* * *

_What just happened, I must have blacked out, I think I just met my uncle, ow my head hurts I must have hit it on something, or possibly the floor._

I slowly opened my eyes, I was on the couch in the lobby, I looked around and I saw Naru's worry all over his face.

"Mai, are you alright?" He asked me. I ignored him and looked around for Takashi. He wasn't there.

"He left to go get some ice, he didn't expect you to faint so he didn't get to you before you hit the floor" Well that explains why my head hurts.

"Here lie down, I'll go make you some tea" I still hadn't said anything. Once he went into the kitchen, I sat up slowly.

"Naru?" I asked.

"Yes" I heard him bustling in the kitchen.

"Why did you leave?" I heard the bustling stop, and he let out a big sigh.

"Mai, you should really just rest some"

"You aren't getting out of this conversation, you knew you would have to talk to me eventually" He sighed again, and mumbled something I didn't understand. He finished the tea and came out to the lobby area, and sat down beside me.

"I'm sorry Mai, I heard everything you said while I was asleep, but I was just so angry at **him **for what he did" His voice was darker when he mentioned Yasu.

"So you left me?"

"I had to Mai, I knew by the time I woke up, you would be trying to apologize to me about what happened, and I knew none of it was your fault, its just I was so mad at him, I didn't want to taking my anger out on anyone else, I would have never forgiven myself if I would have yelled at you for something that wasn't at all your fault" I understood everything he was saying.

"Naru there is something I want you to remember, we are in this together, you and I, for as long as possible, I am always here for you" He put his hands on my cheeks and got close enough to my face that our noses were touching.

"For as long as possible" He whispered to me, and kissed my nose, I could then feel my cheeks getting warmer and his hands getting colder. I looked down.

"I hope you can understand something Naru"

"What"

"You left, when all I wanted to do was help you, I want you to promise me something"

"Anything"

"I would like you to at least talk to me, before you just leave"

"I promise" He lifted m head up and he kissed me and it just felt so right, I tried pushing towards him, but he stop instantly and laughed.

"Calm down, I remind you that you hit your head not even 10 minutes ago" I frowned, he laughed again and kissed me on the forehead. He took me in his arms and we just lied on the couch together. We heard the door open slowly and saw Monk stick his head through the door.

"Oh good were not interrupting anything, we found this stranger outside walking around with Advil and ice and he asked if we knew you" They all came in and then I saw Takashi walk in.

"Well, I guess it about time we talked" He said to me.

* * *

Sorry about how long this chapter took, its just it's been a long couple weeks, bf and I broke up and moved to a little town, but thankfully I have met some new friends. As per usual, tell me what you think of this chapter, how I could have done better what you liked about this chapter.

Updates on new Fanfiction: I have been writing a fiction for Ouran lately and I am at chapter 4, so if you like this story and you have see Ouran I suggest you give it a read and then tell me your opinion. Just a quick question have anyone seen or read Kaze No Stigma?


	13. Tickets

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt; I just like to write about it.

Just a little preview into my fanfiction I am currently in the progress of reading the Manga, so sorry if some of my facts are wrong, but I loved the amazing anime series. Hope you like it and, give me some advice along the way.

* * *

Title: Apart Of Me

Chapter 13: Tickets

* * *

Its been almost a week since Takigawa has been here, and we have talked a lot, and it turns out I have more family, that really came to a shock, but apparently they didn't know about me, which arose some questions of why my parents didn't tell them, well they probably had their reasons. Since Takigawa doesn't live in Japan he has been sleeping on my couch, I really don't want him to leave yet, I feel like he needs to be here, that and he doesn't argue with me, and weirdly enough he has a hard time saying no to Nadia. The week had gone by without a problem, Naru hadn't taken any new cases, there were a couple people who came but he refused them, on the other hand Naru and I are getting along just perfectly, with the amount of people that are now staying at my house we spend most of our time together at the office, but we don't complain and we get home on time before anyone falls asleep to keep them from worrying.

"Hey Mai you got a phone call while you were out" Takashi told me while I saw walking in.

"Oh who was it?" I asked

"Some guy named...Oh jeez what was it again?" I let him think for a second, I saw Nadia on the couch looking at him waiting.

"Oh right! His name was Yasuhara" My heart stopped at that very moment. I noticed Nadia staring at me with a shocked expression; I shook off my surprise, grabbed the phone and went to my room.

"Thanks" I closed the door quietly

_What am I going to do? Call him? Say hey how's it going? I can't do that! Am I insane?_

I put the phone down on the bedside table and fell asleep.

* * *

I walked into a room that was very gray.

"What's wrong Mai? Did you not have a good night with Naru?"

"No I had a great time, but guess who called?" I frowned and looked down.

"Oh Mai, did you find out what he wanted?" He knew immediately.

"No, I couldn't bring myself to call him back" He walked up to me and hugged me as tight as he could.

"I am so confused, I don't know what to do, please don't tell Naru, I don't want him disappearing again"

"He promised you Mai that he wouldn't, but you took no action in regard to him, so its not like Naru could get angry about anything" I nodded and pulled away from the hug.

"Thank you Gene"

"No problem, but Mai there is no problem in finding out what he wanted, try giving him a call when you wake up"

"Okay"

"So how are things in the apartment?" He asked

"Crowded, there are so many people here"

"Yeah I can imagine"

"Hey Gene, this may be a little off topic, but I was wondering if you knew anything about my family? Or if you happened to of met my parents?" He didn't look at me in the eyes when I asked him that.

"Mai the situation I am in right now is in between, what's left of my soul is between here and the next life, I see people come and go, because they let themselves pass on." He explained

"Did you know if my parents were sensitive, like me?" I asked.

"I wish I had more information for you Mai, but I have no clue" I sighed

"But your fathers parents live in Okinawa they may know something" I had a little sense of hope flare up inside me.

"Thank you Gene" I smiled and my dream turned to a bright blue.

"Your welcome Mai, and good morning" I smiled and slowly let myself wake up.

* * *

_Well I know what I am doing at work today, I am going to try and find my grandparents._

I got up and started getting dressed for work and then I saw the phone.

_Oh great._

I picked up the phone and started dialing his number; I didn't expect an answer because it was probably early in New York, the phone rang two or three times then went to voicemail.

_Hello its Mai, I was just calling you back, but I apparently missed your call, so I will call back some other time._

I hung up the phone, sighed and came out of my room to see Nadia standing in front of my door.

"Good morning Nadia" She didn't look happy.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Yes" She said very sternly.

"And that would be?"

"I am not allowed to tell you, I was sworn to secrecy" I gave her a confused look, and then I saw Takashi running around the corner half dressed.

"You haven't told her, right?" He asked Nadia as he was trying to get his shirt on.

"No, and I am not to happy keeping secrets from Mai, she's my friend and I don't want her getting the idea that she can keep secrets from me" She gave him the death glare, but it looked as if he didn't even notice.

"Would somebody please tell me what is going on?" I asked impatiently. Nadia and Takashi shared a look and then he left for a second and came back with and envelop and he gave it to me.

"What is this?" I asked

"Open it" He told me; I took out a plane ticket to Okinawa. I was in shock.

"I called them and told them about you and they want to meet you, and there is something they want to tell you" I looked at the date of departure, it was tomorrow.

"This is for tomorrow, isn't that a little soon, I have to talk to Naru to see if I can just leave" They both looked at me like I had lost my mind.

"Well considering you're dating him, we had thought he wouldn't mind" I sighed

"Lets go to the office and find out" I didn't want to be making assumptions.

* * *

What will Naru think of Mai leaving?

Will Naru go with her?

What will Mai's grandparents want to tell her?

All should be revealed in Chapter 14.

* * *

I know it has been a long time, and I am so sorry but everything is fixed, I haven't lost anything from my laptop so I shall be updating more recently and I am not sure if I'll start working on my next Ouran high or Kaze No Stigma or my story on FictionPress (I already created the account) (It's under the same name as this one) Well back to Apart of Me, tell me what you think? How I can improve? And all that fun stuff.


	14. Secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt; I just like to write about it.

I have officially finished the Manga, and I loved it, but I can't find the last book *Pissed off*, oh well this fanfiction was continued after the anime, and honestly I am almost done this Fanfic, and everything will be revealed.

[Line]

Title: Apart Of Me

Chapter 14:Secrets

[Line]

I was very resistant walking to Naru's office and because Takashi saw that he started pushing me towards the door.

"Hey! Stop that!"

"You're being slow, and your putting it off, and your probably going find a way out of telling him"

"That's... Not true" I lied. Once Takashi had pushed me all the way to the door I saw Ayako and Monk fighting outside the doors.

"Well she wouldn't hate you if you wouldn't have told her she was a fake" Monk yelled.

_That sounds familiar._

"Well she was, and then she locked me in a room, which Naru failed to tell me about" I walked up to them.

"What is going on here?" I asked speaking louder then both of them.

"Shhhhhh" They both did it to me.

_Really this entire place could hear them screaming but they tell me to be quiet._

"What's going on?" I asked calmly.

"Kuroda's here" Ayako said not sounding too impressed.

"She wanted to talk to Naru about the Japan Psychic Tour, because its very prestigious tour and she got invited to go with the team that she is working with and one person in the team backed out so she suggested Naru and now she's asking him if he wants to go"

"Well that's interesting," I said. Monk bent down to my ear and whispered.

"Now Ayako's going to ask why Kuroda didn't ask her to go with her"

"I don't understand why she didn't ask me to come along, like seriously I have as much right as Naru to go" Monk and I started laughing.

"What are you two laughing about!" We heard the door open quietly it was Kuroda.

"Oh Hai Kuroda!" I said

"Hello Mai, it's been a long time, how have you been?"

"I have been good thank you, and how about you?"

"I have been good, my sensitivity has been growing, and I have heard it's been the same for you"

"I guess you could say that, so I heard you are working with another paranormal team, is that right?"

"Yes that is, they are very nice and very supportive of my growing ability" The end part she glared at Ayako.

"Hey Now-" Ayako started

"Well it was great to see you Kuroda, maybe we can fully catch up later" I interrupted before Ayako said something stupid.

"Of course" She smiled and walked away.

"So Naru are you going to go on the tour?"

"Probably not, if Kuroda would have looked at the list she would have noticed that my team already got invited"

"WHAT!" Ayako went into a state of shock.

"Why couldn't you tell me Naru" She was almost in tears.

"Would you like to go?" He asked her.

"Please let me go" She begged.

"Monk would you like to go?" Naru asked.

"Yeah sure man, but don't you need us here?"

"Nope, I was planning on going somewhere for a couple weeks anyway"

_Whoa what?_

"Psst, Mai go talk to him" Takashi whispered to me.

"Hey Naru can we talk?"

"Of course Mai" I walked into the lobby and straight into his office and I closed the door behind him.

"So Mai what is going on?"

"Takashi bought me tickets for Okinawa tomorrow so I can go meet my grandparents, so I was wondering if I could have a couple weeks off?"

"Of course Mai" He smiled.

"Hey can I ask you something?" I asked

"You're wondering where I am going for a couple weeks?" He said.

"How did you know?" I was shocked.

"Would you like to know" He asked.

"Yes, of course" He bent down close to my ear.

"I am going with you, Lin booked my tickets early this morning" I was astonished to the point where I couldn't figure out what to say.

"Is that okay? You're not saying anything" He said.

"Thank you Naru"

"I want to be there for you from now on, even when it means meeting your grandparents" I had no words to explain how happy I was so I pulled him into a kiss.

_Thank you Naru, I love you so much._

"Well this is a cozy scene" Takashi said. I didn't even hear him open the door.

"Well I guess you shouldn't interrupt than" I joked.

"Point taken, so because you guys are like this, it means your going tomorrow?"

"We are going" I corrected and he didn't look a bit shocked.

"You were the one who told him didn't you?" I said to Takashi

"Well of course, last thing I need is to be on his bad side" I laughed.

"Umm what about Lin, Nadia and Takashi?" Takashi asked.

"Well if they would like to come it's completely up to them, but we might want to book some sort of a hotel if everyone's coming" Naru looked down at me.

"Well I'll go ask Lin and Nadia if they are coming" I left the room and I heard talking coming from Lin's office so I headed in that direction. I heard talking so I knocked on the door first.

"Come in" I heard Lin say, I saw Nadia sitting on one of the chairs.

"Oh good, both of you are here. I was wondering if the two of you would like to go to Okinawa with Naru and I?" They looked at each other and looked at me like I had lost my mind.

"Well its not like we can just leave you two on your own" Nadia said.

"Haha I guess your right, I just have to count how many people are coming along," I said.

"Thanks guys" I walked out and closed the door behind me and they continued their conversation.

"Hey Mai, I have to leave right away could you tell Naru that John said he wants to come on the tour" Monk said.

"Okay I'll let Naru know"

_Wow I really feel like an assistant today._

I walked back to Naru's office but this time the door was closed.

_I don't remember closing this._

I listened closely to the door and I heard Naru and Takashi.

"I am not sure if Mai is prepared for this new information" Naru said.

"She will find out eventually, and I think with you coming along it will really help her, and I already know Lin and Nadia are coming along so Nadia will also be able to help her figure all of this out"

_New information? Is this what Takashi was talking about when he told me my grandparents had something to tell me?_

I knocked on the door before I heard anymore.

"Yeah"

"Nadia and Lin are coming, and John wants to go on the tour" I said it in my usual tone so they wouldn't suspect anything,

"How about everyone goes home and prepares for the trip today? And I will book 3 more flights and find a hotel for all of us"

"Okay that sounds good" Takashi said.

"Oh wait Takashi" Naru stopped him before he left the room.

"Could you give these tickets to Matsuzaki-san? Tell that there's Takigawa's and Brown-san's in there too" Takashi nodded and walked out.

"So Mai are you excited?" Naru walked up to me and grasped me around the waist.

"Of course" I smiled.

_What were they talking about? Why don't I just ask?_

"You should probably head home and start packing" He said.

"Yeah, are you sure you don't need any help?"

"No I should be fine, I'll make a few phone calls and then start cleaning up the office and then make a sign for the door telling people we are away"

"Well if you need any help give me a call"

"Will do" He kissed me and then walked me to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow Mai"

"See you tomorrow" He gave me a big hug and then kissed me again. Once I got to the car I saw that Nadia and Takashi was already at the car.

"Hey perfect timing, or have you been standing here long?" I asked.

"Nope, about 5 minutes at most" She said with a big smile, but I think she noticed when I didn't return it. Once we got home she pulled me aside.

"What happened?"

"I heard Naru and Takashi talking earlier and they said something about me not being prepared for new information" I saw Nadia's eyes shift a little.

"Do you know what that's about?" I asked her.

"I haven't a clue" I didn't want to push anymore.

"Hmm alright, well I guess we should start packing" we nodded and went our separate ways. I noticed that packing didn't take overly long but I noticed there was some stuff that I needed, so I walked over to the supermarket and grabbed it. Once I got home and packed it, I looked at the time and it was about 4:45. So I sat and watched some tv with Takashi. I heard the phone go off but I let Nadia answer it.

"Hello"

"Yeah she's right here" She didn't sound happy, she passed me the phone.

"Hello Mai, long time no talk" It was Yasu.

* * *

Hey everyone, as you may have realized I am coming to the end of this fanfiction, and I am sorry but I have no other ideas for a new fanfiction for Ghost Hunt =(, but I am getting really excited to start my own story with my own characters and see how well I do with that. I also want to thank everyone for all the support I got in the time that I wasn't writing, that was awesome, and I promise you if I think of ANY new ideas, you guys will be first to know. Have an amazing weekend, and let me know what you thought of this chapter.


	15. Pizza Anyone?

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt; I just like to write about it.

Just a little preview into my fanfiction I have finished reading the Manga, so sorry if some of my facts are wrong, but I loved the amazing anime series. Hope you like it and, give me some advice along the way.

Warning: Adult materiel included!

* * *

Title: Apart Of Me

Chapter 15: Pizza Anyone?

* * *

"Hello Yasu" My voice was far from pleased.

"Hey hey no need to be so hostile, I just wanted to check in and ask how you are doing?" I almost snapped, but I kept my voice as calm as I could possibly make it.

"Well, you would know how I was doing if you wouldn't have just left without any notice" I heard Nadia laugh behind me, I shushed her.

"Yeah I deserved that one, but all I wanted was to give it a try between you and I, and you denied me even that" I stopped.

_He was right, I knew that._

"What do you really want Yasu?" I asked

"I was just calling to see if that narcissist is treating you right?" I was a little caught off guard by the question.

"Your sounding like an older brother, you know that right?" He didn't say anything for a minute after that.

"Yasu?" I asked.

"Is that really so bad?" He sounded almost defeated.

"Pardon?"

"Is it really so bad that I want to be an older brother to you?" I was completely stunned, Nadia waved her hand in front of my face.

"Are you all right?" She mouthed to me. I nodded.

"Yasu-" He cut me off.

"I just want to restart, and I really hope you can forgive me?"

_Can I really deny him my forgiveness, he's halfway across the world. Jerk or not I probably won't see him again, and if I forgive him maybe it will help him move on._

"Yasu, I forgive you" Nadia's was in complete shock, I looked quickly to the floor.

"Thank you Mai" He sounded relieved, but I had a pinch of pain.

"Yasu, I really have to go, I am catching a plane tomorrow" I said.

"Yeah of course" He sounded like he was on cloud 9 still.

"Bye" I clicked the phone off quickly.

"Are you out of your mind?" Nadia yelled. Takashi was up on his feet quickly after her yelling.

"No I am not, it just seemed a lot easier then to torcher him from the other side of the world, he called me for my forgiveness, was it really so bad that I gave it to him?" The question was rhetorical.

"Yes!" She still answered.

"That question wasn't meant to be, never mind. He's halfway across the world, I hoped forgiving him would make him feel better, and by the sounds of it I did, so if he's happy and he can move on good for him, it doesn't really affect me much" I sat down on the couch and she didn't say anything after that and we all sat in an uncomfortable silence for about an hour watching tv, until we all heard my phone buzz.

Naru: Hey Mai, are you all packed?

Me:Yup, whats up?

Naru: How would you like to pack for an extra day?

Me:O.o?

Naru: I'm coming to pick you up 3

I giggled.

Me: Okay 3

I got up and put another set of clothes in my bag, and started heading out the door.

"I'll be back tomorrow in the morning" I said quickly before closing the door behind me, they gave me a suspicous look when I was closing the door.

"So who is Yasu?" That was the last thing I heard when I was closing the door. Once I got outside, I saw Naru car already.

"Were you sitting out here the whole time?" I asked with a big smile, he looked away, I could have sworn that he was blushing.

"Its possible, are you going to get in?" He asked. I quickly got in.

"Naru, you can't seriously still be nervous around me, can you?"

"Of course not" He insisted, when he was driving back I was holding back so many giggles. Once we got to his house, I looked around and it was dark, just like I had suspected. He pulled me in quickly and took my bag from my shoulder and pulled me on to a very soft couch.

"So what happened this afternoon?" He asked, but there was something suspicious in his voice, almost like he knew something. I gave him a questionable look, he caved immediately.

"She told you!" I was shocked.

"Calm down, she didn't want anything to ruin the trip tomorrow" I stood up in anger.

"Oh I am going-" Before I could finish I was pulled right back down on to him.

"You are going to do nothing, you are going to cuddle here with me, and I'm going to order pizza and we are going to watch a movie" His voice was very stern, I had no idea what to say, so I didn't say anything, I just gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"What kind of pizza would you like?" He asked me with a smile.

"You pick" I cuddled my head into his chest, as he picked up the phone and called for some pizza.

"Hello, can I get a pepperoni pizza extra cheese" He paused while the person on the other side talked.

"Yes, that is everything" He gave them an address and then hung up.

"Mai are you still awake?" He asked.

"Yup" I smiled up at him.

"Okay, so the pizza should be here soon 30 minutes or so" I nodded. He turned on the TV and there was already a movie on so we just sat and watched it, I was really too busy listening to his heartbeat to understand what was happening in the movie, when I looked up the girl was talking about not having her first kiss to some guy who was looking at her with googly eyes, but she didn't seem to have the same attraction to him. I reached out for a pillow and put it on Naru's lap and looked up at him with a smile, he bent down a gave a little kiss, I quickly reached my arms around him neck before he got to far, and pulled him down closer and the kiss deepend, he had one hand went around my upper back to bring me closer and his other hand was tangled in my hair. There was a passion flowing through the both of us, I stopped the kiss and stratled him on the couch and started kissing him again, now his hands were on my lower back and mine were going down his chest to his shirt which was a button up shirt, I started to undo the buttons and his hands were in my shirt going up my back.

Ding dong!

We broke apart and he muttuered something I couldn't quite hear.

"Its...Probably...The...Pizza" We were both out of breath, I rolled off him and he got up and went to the door, I tried to get up and walk around but my head was still rolling, I found a door that I thought might have lead to the bathroom so I opened it, and I saw Lin.

"Oh hi Lin, I was just looking for the bathroom" He turned around and saw me, and immeadiatly put his hand over his mouth.

"Whats so funny?" He pointed to something to my left, and I looked over and saw a mirror, I was completely shocked, my hair looked like I could have scrubed pots with it, it was everywhere, I quickly attempted to flaten some of it down, and by this time Lin couldn't stop laughing.

"Urasai!" He just kept laughing, I ignored him and closed the door behind me as I was leaving. Naru was standing on the otherside, also giggling.(A/N:Urasai:Shut up)

"Its not that bad!" I insisted. He put his hands on my face.

"You should really see how red you are" I couldn't help glaring at him, he could only laugh at me.

"How about we eat some pizza" He asked still laughing.


End file.
